Never again
by Pameexz
Summary: his father had always mistreated her, until she stood up for her son and herself .. The interpretation challenge; based on the song Never again .. Narcisa&Draco&Lucius ; R&R!


This one goes to **The Interpretation Challenge **; based on the song Never again by Nickelback

**Disclaimer: **Characters you know are JKRowling's ;)

******~xXxXx~**

_In a big living room, exquisitely decorated with expensive furniture all around, a big clock standing proudly in the back, and pictures everywhere of a small happy family, a five year old boy was hiding under a table with tearful eyes and fear written all over his face. His dad had come home drunk again. One more time he was upstairs with his mom, yelling awful things at her and hitting her every now and then. His mom didn't say a word, she wasn't trying to defend herself, she was quietly waiting for everything to finish, as she always did. When the agonizing voice rang in his ears he knew everything would end up soon. The cruciatus curse had hit his mom again, and as soon as it came if left.  
__  
_Draco Malfoy, a teenager with pale complexion and silvery-blond hair and cold grey eyes, was sitting by himself, in one of the compartments of the scarlet train that would take him back home from Hogwarts for the Christmas Break, thinking about the main reason why he didn't want to go back. Ever since he had memory, his father had always hit his mom. Narcisa, his mother, had explained to him that his father drank because of all the work pressure, and that drinking made him be angry, but just a few years ago Draco understood that it was actually because of the Dark Lord, because of his downfall. Since his father had been one of his death-eaters, he had trouble with people trusting him and getting a respectful position. Everything worked out for a while, so he stopped drinking, but when the Dark Lord came back, he started drinking again.

Draco always talked about how great his family was, and how happy they were, and about all the great things his dad had done, and how Lucius was one of the Dark Lord's favorites, but it was all bull-shit. He just said all those things so that he would be respected between his friends, he had to keep up the appearances. His dad wasn't one of Lord Voldemort's favorites, and they weren't a happy family. How could they when his father always treated his mom as if she was shit? He hated him for that, they weren't even a family, but his mom didn't want to divorse. Draco had told his mother plenty of times to, at least, put up a fight, to stand up for herself, but she wouldn't listen and she even made him promise that he would never try and protect her.

**~ oOo ~**

Lucius, Draco's father, had barely noticed his son's presence at the house. It was the third day of Christmas break and he hadn't come home, yet. The last two nights he had arrived drunk and he was madder than Draco remembered, unfortunately, the boy was completely sure that his father would come home drunk again. He was at the living room talking to Narcisa when suddenly they heard the main door being slammed and Lucius stormed into the living room. He went directly upstairs taking Narcisa with him. When they were out of sight, the screams were heard immediately. He didn't even bother yelling this time, he just started hitting her. After half an hour Narcisa was crying out in pain, her screams getting louder and louder. Draco couldn't stand it anymore, he stood up and went upstairs, he didn't know in what room they were, but he didn't need to because Narcisa's shouts were enough to guide him.

When he entered the room, what he saw made him paralize. Lucius was above Narcisa, hitting her viciously, blood all over her face, and he didn't care at all. Draco went and took his father by the collar of his shirt and made him turn around and punched him. It wasn't difficult since Lucius wasn't prepared, but when Draco attempted to punch him again Lucius took out his wand and sent the Crucio curse his way. The curse hit the boy and the screams were heard immediatly, you could tell he was struggling to stop shouting, but he couldn't, the pain was unbearable. He felt the air leave him and he could swear he was about to pass out, but all of a sudden, the curse stopped. Despite of all the strenght that had left him, he managed to get out of his father's reach in an second. He was trying to catch up his breath when he saw his father making his way towards him. He backed up as much as he could, but there was nowhere to go. Lucius pointed his wand at Draco and prepared himself to cast the curse again.

"Cruciatus" The word was told with such rage it was scary, but it wasn't Lucius who had spoken. Draco looked up, surprised, only to see his mom standing in front of his father, her wand pointed at him. The look in her eyes terrified Draco. She wasn't the most loving person, but he had never seen her eyes as full of hate as they were right now. Lucius was screaming as he had never done it, he was in more pain than Draco had been just a few seconds ago. Draco thought she might be able to kill him and he had to stop her. He knew that if she did kill him, no matter all the things he had done to her, she would feel miserable.

Draco walked slowly towards his mom, and touched her arms gently, while softly saying, "stop it". At first nothing happened, but after a few minutes she stopped cursing her husband, letting him fall into unconciousness. Narcisa was crying, she looked about to crash down, she turned to his son and embraced him. Just then, having her child in her arms she spoke.

"He won't hurt us again" Said Narcisa shaking, tears falling down her cheeks - "**Never again**"

******~xXxXx~**

**Ok.. so that's it xD**

**Tell me what you think about it.. **

**Hope you enjoyed it; **

**Pameexz!**


End file.
